


Revelations

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kurt With Horns, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Nothing ever goes right for Kurt and Warren, not even their first kiss.





	Revelations

It was perfect. The sun was setting beautifully behind the trees, washing the sky with red. All the humidity of the day had left the air, leaving it pleasantly cool against Kurt's skin. Or maybe he was too warmed to properly notice, given what he was up to.

Kurt hadn't expected his first kiss to come from another man, much less someone who tried to kill him less than a year ago. But many things had changed in that time, and Warren was certainly one of them. He was more confident and sure of himself, driven with purpose. And the feelings between them had been building for months, growing with every interested glance and occasional touch. It all came to a head there on the basketball court.

Warren was an amazing kisser. He seemed to know exactly how gentle to be, how to perfectly get Kurt flustered. His hands were soft on Kurt's sides, pressing him up against the wall, but not _too_ much to make him feel crowded. Every ounce of pressure, every tilt of his head, were so sweetly perfect. Kurt didn't want to stop.

The pass of Warren's tongue against his lips made Kurt gasp. Rather than push in further, Warren pulled back slightly, eyes wide and pupils blown as he stared at Kurt. He was panting, and his lips were swollen like Kurt's. In the dusky light, his curls practically glowed. He really looked like an angel.

“Is this alright?” he asked softly, like he didn't want to disturb the quiet night that was falling around them. Kurt was glad it was getting dark ‒ it would disguise how purple and flushed he was. 

Kurt nodded frantically. “It's all fine.” His voice caught oddly, tripping over his tongue and making him feel more foolish. As if it wasn't any more obvious that this was his first kiss, and he didn't know what he was doing at all.

Rather than lean back in to continue the kiss, Warren tilted his head, still staring at him. His smile was small but very tender, rarer than any other of his grins. “You are so beautiful like this,” he whispered quietly. One hand came up to softly caress Kurt's cheek, right over the sigil carved in his skin.

Kurt couldn't help but flinch back slightly at the touch and the words. The dark feeling in the back of his mind that had been growing with every look from Warren crept up again, cruel and stifling. “I'm not…” he muttered, trying to avoid looking at Warren looking at him. “You don't have to...say that. I don’t mind.”

Warren squinted at him in confusion. “What? Don't have to say what?”

“I know I'm not...not like you.” It didn't hurt to admit it. Kurt knew what he was. People had hissed it behind his back and spat it in his face enough over his life to know. Even his first time meeting Warren was heralded by someone calling him the devil. And no amount of prayer or scarification could change that. 

“I should fucking hope not. Just one of me is bad enough.” Warren's joke didn't make Kurt laugh like it normally would. The smile dropped off Warren's face. “Seriously, Kurt, what are you talking about?”

Kurt looked away, trying not to get upset. Warren wouldn't get it ‒ he wouldn't understand what it was like to look in the mirror and know that everyone would see a monster. Even Warren wasn't good enough to look past it all ‒ past the blue skin, the scars, the claws and tail and everything else he didn't know about.

“You don't have to call me beautiful,” he finally got out. Warren had probably just said it because it fit the moment and was trying to put Kurt at ease. Obviously it hadn't worked ‒ the moment was ruined, and Kurt hated himself for speaking up.

Warren was quiet as he stared at him, feathers rustling slightly as he shifted, considering. “I'd ask if you'd prefer ‘handsome’, but I'm guessing not.” Rather than pull away like Kurt expected, Warren came back in close, dropping a swift kiss on Kurt's lips. “You think I don't think you're attractive?”

Kurt closes his eyes, nodding sheepishly. It sounded so stupid when Warren said it out loud, but it didn't stop him from thinking it.

“Well, I can think of a thousand ways to prove you wrong, but I don't think we're there yet.” Warren brought his hands up to rub against Kurt's bare arms, not even hesitating as they ran over the marks there. “I get it though. You don't like how you look. It makes people think you're nothing like how you really are. I totally get it.”

Kurt raised his head to give him an incredulous look. Warren shrugged his shoulders and ruffled his wings. “You know I'm not really an angel, Kurt. You of all people know that. But folks just see my fucking hair and my wings and they don't give a damn that I've never acted like an angel in my life. And then they have the fucking audacity to get pissed at you when you don't match up to their ideas.”

“Right,” Kurt agreed through numb lips. Warren did get it. Kurt had seen other people's interactions with him, they way they got upset when Warren acted nothing like they expected. It was no wonder Warren was so frustrated all the time.

Warren tilted his head, pressing a long and slow kiss to Kurt's lips. His eyes were hazy and soft when he pulled back. “I don't give a damn about what you look like ‒ never have, never will. I know what you're really like, and that's all that matters.” He kissed Kurt again. “Can you at least accept that?”

Kurt's head was fuzzy and floating about five feet over the rest of his body, but he managed to nod dumbly. That seemed to be enough to satisfy Warren, who grinned happily and leant forward to press his forehead to Kurt's.

He came up painfully short when he ran headfirst into Kurt's biggest secret. Kurt froze, staring in horror at the bloody spot left of Warren's head when he jerked away and whispered “fuck”.Warren's face was screwed up in pain, but he seemed too surprised to react.

“Ow,” he finally said.

That snapped Kurt out of his paralysis and his hands flew to his mouth. “Warren! I'm so sorry!” He wanted to reach out to comfort him, but at the same time he wanted to teleport away and never come back. Warren could probably sense that, because he kept one hand around his arm while the other rose up to examine the wound.

“What the hell‒” Warren stared at the smear of blood on his fingers, then at Kurt's head. Kurt could only imagine what he saw. “What was‒”

“Don't!” Kurt saw where his fingers were reaching and covered his head with his hands. He didn't want Warren to see.

Warren put it together though. He saw where Kurt's hands were covering, touched the spot on his forehead, and put two and two together. “You have horns?”

Kurt bit his lip, painfully aware of what this meant. His horns were just the final piece of the puzzle identifying him as a demon. He'd tried his whole life to hide them under his hair, because he _knew_ no one wanted to see them. It was bad enough that he was blue and had a tail ‒ at least the horns he could hide.

“Don't tell anyone. Please,” he begged.

His words seemed to pull Warren from his half-grinning staring. “Do you seriously think I would?” His tone wasn't quite hurt, but Kurt was already regretting his reaction. Warren was a self-admitted jerk, but Kurt had no reason to think he'd say no.

“No,” he admitted sheepishly. “But…they're ugly. And I don't want anyone to see them.”

“I don't think you and I have the same idea of what is ugly.” Warren smiled reassuringly and raised his hands to grip Kurt's wrists. “Can you show me? Please?”

Kurt tried to shrink back but couldn't get very far. Even Warren's joking tone couldn't make him calm down. “You won't like them.”

“Are you shitting me? I think it's bitchin’.” His tone changed, growing serious. “But...I know they're a touchy subject for you. I get it. You don't have to show me if you don't want to. It won't make me feel any different towards you.”

His tone was genuine. It made the panic in Kurt's chest settle a bit. He bit his lips and lowered his hands, brushing his hair aside so his horns would show. The smile Warren gave them was so far from the usual reaction that Kurt couldn't help but calm down even more.

“Super cool,” Warren affirmed. “Can I touch them, or is that a no-fly zone?”

Kurt thought about it. No one had ever touched them as far as he knew, except maybe his mother when he was a child. But it wasn't like Warren's wings, where everyone tried to touch them so much that he got violently defensive. But he didn't see anything wrong with Warren's request. It wouldn't be any different than him touching him anywhere else.

“Go ahead,” he stammered before he could think any more about Warren touching him.

Taking a deep breath, Warren reached his hands up. The pads of his thumbs ran over the hard surface, and Kurt could only feel the barest sensation of touch. “Not that sensitive, huh?”

Kurt shook his head slightly, not enough to dislodge him. “It's like fingernails, or my claws. I don't really feel them.”

“What about this?” Kurt felt Warren's fingers run over the skin at the base of his horns, and that was enough to make him squirm and pull back. Warren looked delighted. “Oh, you're ticklish.”

Kurt had to fight a grin, trying for a disapproving look. “Don't you try anything.” It was almost a challenge ‒ it was long-established between them that Warren had no chance against him. That never stopped him from trying.

Warren's impish grin showed he was thinking the same thing. “Don't worry. I can think of plenty of other ways to make you squirm.” He moved his hands up to frame Kurt's cheeks, pulling him in again to kiss. Kurt went willingly, feeling lighter than air. Nothing had changed between them.

The kiss slowed, gentler, and Warren moved in and pulled him into a hug. He was careful about pressing his forehead back to Kurt's. Warren couldn't stop smiling into the kiss, and finally had to pull back. “You're still so beautiful.”

His words still made Kurt blush, but he believed what Warren said.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my beta Kat. She is the reason there are far less commas in all my fics. I dragged her into this ship and she constantly approves my stupid ideas so this is for her.


End file.
